User talk:Habblet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Brassica Prime page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joeytje50 (Talk) 19:29, February 14, 2013 Why did you randomly delete my Blurite Sword article? It wasn't much, but atleast I got the basic info on it Good place to look for what redirects to make or what pages to import next. Just make sure you don't accidentally create duplicate pages. Moʟ Maɴ =;v;= 18:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Update: Excellent... Moʟ Maɴ =;v;= 18:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::FYI, importing the popular pages listed there is more important than creating redirects. Try not to bother with anything under 50 hits. Moʟ Maɴ =;v;= 18:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Removing Images Hello, I will be sure to name the images correctly for the next images I put up, but I was removing the equipment screen pictures because they were not showing up correctly on the live page. CraZsystem (talk) 11:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) CraZsystem Adminship Hi, I'm a custodian on the normal Runescape wiki and all I really would like to do is be able to move pages and move files so that we can have a good filename scheme going on. It seems though that there isn't a custodian group on this wiki, so I was asking if I could be made an admin to help with the wiki since it is fairly new still and needs a lot of clean up work going on. Thanks! -- 20:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re. .gif files Heya, could you upload inanimated images in .png format? And would be nice if you could crop them and remove the shadows from the icon images, too. If you need any help, PM me. — Habblet (talk) 21:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've tried several times to upload images in png format, but it was unsuccessful each time. Only gif format has been working for me. If you know how, I'd appreciate it if you let me know step-by-step. Thank you! Upload Photos Disabled Is this a glitch or something? I can't upload any more photos. [[User:Metallicanrana|'Metal']] Messages to Habblet I saw your vandalism information page and the templates used to warn users, but how do i go about reporting someone as opposed to just posting on their talk page? Earlier "Swagmaster1" was posting pics of his penis over entire pages and i just don't know how to do more than tell him to stop? Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 22:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) File Uploading Problems Recently, I've tried to upload a photo of the bronze axe without the background and have been unsuccessful in doing so. It keeps saying, "File extension '.png' does not match the detected MIME type of the file (image/gif)." I've tried changing the file extension, but I still keep receiving that stupid message. Any help on your behalf would be gratefully appreciated. [[User:Metallicanrana|'Metal']] quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. "MRC" Ultimate Ironman 99HP Hey there, its been about 3 or so day since "MRC" an ultimate Ironman has got 99HP, but he has still not been added to the "Skill Mastery" section for Ultimate Ironman. hey my account has been disbled recently for reassons i do not know, anyways it all started when i couldnt log into my account for a few weeks, said try again in the next 60 seconds, now it says my account is disabled and i want to know why... please respond 06:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Removal of rights Per Forum:Desysop inactive accounts, we have removed your rights as you have been inactive. If you'd like your rights back, feel free to ask a bureaucrat. 14:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Additionally, i've taken the liberty of removing the administrator category from your userpage. Do what temujin said if you're interested in reobtaining rights. -- 01:51, February 22, 2017 (UTC)